


Be My Mirror

by Miss_Deyora_Ash



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Drunkenness, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Vampires, from wine glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Deyora_Ash/pseuds/Miss_Deyora_Ash
Summary: Jimmy took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, Robert, you’re hot. You’re extremely hot.”Robert and Jimmy are vampires, and as we all know vampires cannot use mirrors. While drunk they decide to describe each other the best they can, since they have both forgotten what they look like.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Be My Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt found on pinterest: ‘two vampire friends lying on the floor getting drunk and describing each other cause they can’t use mirrors’
> 
> I haven't been active in this fandom enough lately. Life sucks. I've decided to post at least one oneshot based on a writing prompt each week from now on, since that should be doable right now and I really need to start writing again.

The pitcher was just out of reach of Jimmy, even when he stretched out his arm as far as he could. He tried glaring it into submission. Disappointingly, anger did not move it any closer. “C’m here,” he commanded it, slurring slightly. The pitcher still refused to move.

On his other side, also sprawled out on the carpet, Robert giggled. They had moved from the couch to the floor about ten minutes ago, when the blonde started to complain about having too little space to stretch out. He had traces of red around his lips from the ‘wine’ and as usual was not wearing shirt. Now he pushed himself up a little and sort of leaned over him in a perfect demonstration of his disregard for Jimmy’s personal space. “You don’t have telekinesis y’know,” he said, likewise slurring his words.

Jimmy abruptly turned his glare on him instead. “Get me the blood.”

“Wine,” Robert said.

“For the last. fucking. time you blond idiot, ine- inbri- drunk person blood is not the same as wine.” Robert pouted and made a great show of moving the twenty inches that was needed to reach the flask, rolling over and practically crushing Jimmy while he was at it. “I can’t breathe,” Jimmy said accusingly.

Robert stayed on top of him, casually pouring more blood into their wineglasses. “You don’t need to,” he pointed out, “and if you did you would probably be enjoying this.”

Hard to argue with facts, Jimmy figures. Then Robert in an uncoordinated movement manages to spill blood on the carpet and he’s back to glaring. “Don’t ruin my carpet you tosser!”

“You’re a very mean drunk,” Robert said, infuriatingly pouting again. At least he finally got himself mostly off of Jimmy. Their legs were still tangled together in a way that Jimmy wasn’t quite sure how to extract himself from, considering he couldn’t even really focus on them enough to see how exactly Robert had arranged his. He took a large gulp of the blood in the hope of fixing this issue. Robert mirrored him, immediately brightening up. “This is some really good wine –“ “drunk person blood” “- I mean, really good. Where did you get this?”

Jimmy shrugged, giggled at the feeling of shrugging while lying on his back, shrugged again, and then remembered there was a question to answer. “Dunno, ‘s not like I get my own. G brought it. He brings me whatever I ask you know? This one time-“ he cut himself off as Robert held up a hand, swinging it dangerously close to his face.

“I do _not_ want to know. But I was saying, the wine, fine the blood, it’s really good. The last time I had wine this good was before I got bitten.”

“You drank blood _before_ you got bitten?” Jimmy interrupted perturbed.

Robert looked at him as if he was stupid, which was really unfair considering Robert was a bit of an idiot and couldn’t even play guitar or knew any satanic rituals. Which we all know are the best measures of intelligence. “No, I meant wine. Actual wine. This blood is comparable to the best wine I had before I got bitten.”

“See this is why we don’t call it wine no matter how much it tastes like wine. You git.”

“Why do you always insult me Jimmy? It really hurts my feelings.”

Jimmy gulped down more blood and raised an eyebrow. “Hippie.”

“Demon.”

“Fairy.”

Robert bolted up. “HEY!”

“Sorry, I meant the actual creature.”

“Oh that’s fine then.” He lied back down. At least their legs weren’t entangled anymore and Jimmy could leave when needed.

It was thankfully silent for a while until Robert started giggling. “Did you know none of the Beatles can read sheet music?”

“Tha’s because sheet music is an invention by heaven and the worst thing in the world,” Jimmy explained, very patiently in his opinion.

“Shouldn’t that be by hell?”

“Nah, they say rock ‘n roll is the devil’s music and it’s the best thing ever, so logically the worst thing ever should belong to god.” Jimmy paused to think about it. “Then again, god and such, y’know, that side, they’re supposed to be innately good, so maybe people are wrong about rock.”

“Can you go back to being a mean drunk? I kinda preferred it.” Jimmy ignored the singer.

“Or we’re just not great people and rock music and the entire culture surrounding it is sexist, promotes too much drug use, and is all around pretty bad.”

They both took a moment to think about that statement.

“Nah, that can’t be it.” “No way, that’s impossible.”

Then they sat in silence for a while, contemplating the stuff drunk people generally contemplate. It was a comfortable silence as always, them being such good friends.

“Wait did you just call me mean?” Jimmy suddenly interrupted, breaking the silence yet again. “I’m not mean.”

Robert shrugged sheepishly. “More blood?”

Jimmy glared at him but accepted the refill.

“You know, I really feel like we should have put it into a bottle instead. Pitchers and wine glasses are way too fancy for a slumber party.”

Jimmy would like to say he considered that, but really he just wanted Robert to stop trying to think and plan while he was drunk. “Shut your pretty mouth please.”

“At least you’re not being philosophical anymore,” Robert mumbled.

Jimmy went for the tried and tested ‘being more insulting’ method of shutting Robert up. “You have blood all over your chin. Don’t you know how to drink normally?”

“It’s not my fault the wine won’t stay in my glass.”

“Blood.”

“Yes, the blood. The blood won’t stay in my glass. That’s not my fault. Maybe if we were drinking out of a bottle it wouldn’t have happened,” he said accusingly. Then he wiped at his face with the back of his hand, which was an extremely ineffective method. “Did I get it?”

“No.” Robert seemed to be expecting more than a reply, so Jimmy grudgingly used his sleeve to wipe it off. “There you go.”

The singer smiled annoyingly sweetly at that. Jimmy scowled back. “You know, it’s times like these I really miss being able to look in the mirror.”

Jimmy didn’t know what to say at that, so he just grabbed Robert’s hand. He knew Robert hadn’t been bitten as long ago, that he hadn’t had as much time to get used to it. That he still missed being human. Sometimes the guitarist felt guilty for how glad he was that Robert was not human. That they had eternity together instead of him alone. “I don’t remember what I look like,” he eventually said, staring at his toes. Robert had insisted on painting his nails for some reason, and black slivers were still left here and there.

When he looked back Robert was sitting up, tracing invisible figures on the carpet. “Me neither. Not really.”

The mood became too much for both of them at the same moment. Jimmy filled their glasses one more time with the last of the blood, and Robert abruptly stood up to put a new record on. He swayed while walking and he kept overshooting his movements, so Jimmy peered at him anxiously while he did so. As best as he can, considering his vision still wouldn’t exactly focus.

“I’ve got an idea,” Robert said much more cheerfully once he had clumsily sat himself down next to the guitarist again. Thank god, or satan, or whoever, for personified bouncing balls that did not get themselves stuck in bad moods. Jimmy by himself would have been avoiding everyone for a week.

Despite that small blessing he groaned. “Oh god please no.” Robert’s ideas should not be encouraged.

“No this is a good idea!” Jimmy highly doubted that.

“Is the idea to call the drunk person blood bloodwine? Because that’s not your idea. I came up with that last time and only just remembered it again.”

“No! Just listen to me Pagey,” Robert said with a scowl. “We’ll describe each other to each other! It’s great!”

Jimmy blinked. “Not a bad idea.”

Robert beamed so brightly it actually hurt Jimmy’s eyes. And his vision wouldn’t even focus. “You go first!”

“Bloody leos,” Jimmy grumbled, but he let Robert catch him smile as he said it. “I really don’t know where to start.”

“Start with my eyes. I think they’re blue?”

“Yes, they are. They’re almond shaped. Your eyebrows… I honestly don’t know how to describe eyebrows.”

“The shape? Maybe?”

“They’re like, in a bow. Just regular eyebrows. Not thick or thin or anything particularly notable. They’re a bit darker than your hair.” Robert was guffawing at this point, but Jimmy knew he wasn’t laughing at him. Just at the situation. He could barely stop himself from laughing as well.

It did give him another idea though. “You have dimples. You’ve got a really nice smile actually. Your teeth are a bit crooked but it’s not too bad.”

Robert laughed out loud again. “Gosh, thanks Jimmy.”

“It’s the truth! You want me to tell you the truth right? Close your mouth.” Jimmy grimaced at the unfortunate timing of that request, but Robert didn’t seem angry. Only tried his best to look serious despite the giggles still escaping him. “Your lips are pretty thin. You know how cats are drawn in cartoons? Not those with a line between the nose and the mouth, those with the little curves I mean. That’s exactly what your lips look like. Er, okay, what else? You’ve got an oval face I think, with a cleft in the chin. Look to the side.” Robert snorted but complied. “Your nose is long, but not too long. There’s a bit of a bump at the bridge but it’s, like, small.”

Robert looked back at him once he was done speaking and smiled widely, causing those damned dimples to appear again. Jimmy sorta wanted to poke them. “Okay, so that was really helpful, but there’s one more thing I need to know Pagey.” Jimmy closed his eyes and braced himself for what would undoubtedly be a ridiculous comment or request. “Am I hot?”

He took a deep breath in and out and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, Robert, you’re hot. You’re extremely hot.”

“Neat! Okay now it’s my turn!” Jimmy wasn’t sure if he was more anxious or more curious, but those emotions were definitely involved. “Okay, look at me, I need to study you to do this right.” The closer Robert looked at him the more anxiety was involved though. He was always so very intense, but it never hit Jimmy more than in that moment. “You’ve got this really dark brown hair.”

Jimmy almost facepalmed. “I know my hair colour. I have long hair. You daft twat.”

Robert shushed him. “First I thought it was black, but it’s definitely not. Okay, your eyes. They’re kinda puffy, and you have bags under your eyes. But it makes you look young, it’s pretty cute.” He placed a finger under Jimmy’s chin and tilted his head up a bit. “Huh, I thought your eyes were brown, but they’re actually green. Real green too, it’s not hazel or anything. Like, you know when we went hiking at Bron Yr Aur? There were these rocks covered with dark moss. It’s that colour.”

If Jimmy had blood he’d be blushing right about now. He’s just about done with this experiment. He’s gone years without knowing what he looks like, he doesn’t need Robert’s drunken ramblings on the topic. He’s about to say so when he meets Robert’s gaze, and the singer looks so hopeful and happy to be doing this, like he’s actually helping, and, well. There’s no harm in it he supposes.

“Your mouth is small, with-“ oh dear is Robert actually embarrassed here? Please no. “With full lips. Pink enough that people would believe you’re wearing lipstick. And you’ve got a really pronounced cupid’s bow.”

He could survive this. Just sit it out, and ignore the fact that Robert is embarrassed for some reason even though he is definitely the one supposed to be feeling shy and awkward. He drained his glass in one gulp, hoping it would make him just a bit more buzzed. Enough to get this over with.

“You’ve got a button nose? I think? Shit, I don’t know these terms,” the singer continued. He laughed a bit at that, but he still seemed nervous. Jimmy just wanted the tension gone. Robert used the finger he had lifted Jimmy’s chin with to trace his jaw then. “Your face is round, but your jawline is lovely. Er, defined.”

Jimmy decided that was the moment to step in. Who the fuck calls a jawline lovely? Clearly Robert was too drunk for this. “Robert-“

“Hold on. Just, hold that thought.” He bit his bottom lip. “The thing is, you’re really pretty Pagey. And I’m not sure how else to describe that. You’re really fucking pretty. Like, shit, I don’t know. Like Twiggy. You know how she’s really pretty? You’re prettier.”

Well. What do you say to that?

If you’re Jimmy the answer is apparently nothing. At least not in words. He stared at Robert for about thirty seconds, a vaguely startled look on his face, mouth half open. Then he grabbed Robert’s glass, which was still half full, and emptied it.

“I’m never drinking again,” Robert promptly decided.

Jimmy opened his mouth, closed it again, and then forced himself to say something. “Twiggy? I mean, she’s lovely, but. Do I look like a girl?”

“I didn’t say you looked like her. I said you were prettier.”

He reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear and then thought better of it. “Okay. Er, that’s okay then.”

Robert sorta shrugged and then frowned at his empty glass. “You drank my wine!”

“Yes, I did.” Jimmy absentmindedly traced his own nose. “I’m pretty?”

“Yes, I just said that.”

“No but really. Pretty? I thought maybe I was hot, but pretty?”

Robert very languidly looked Jimmy up and down, making him feel thoroughly undressed despite the three layers he was wearing. “No it’s definitely pretty.”

“Not even a little hot?”

“Only when you’re doing the whole ‘I’m so mysterious’ thing. Or when you’re glaring,” Robert said with a shrug of his shoulders. Jimmy glared at him without thinking about it. “Yes, exactly, like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write this so it can be read as pre-slash or as gen. Imagine them having hot sex after this if you want, it's what I would do normally. Fuck, I'd write it normally. Currently sex weirds me out.
> 
> Anyone have tips on how to write drunk people? I clearly cannot. The good news is, I'm off my meds and allowed to drink now, so I should at least have experience with getting drunk in the future.
> 
> This was not proofread, so if you notice glaringly obvious typos you're definitely allowed to tell me.
> 
> Vampires are dead and therefor should not get drunk. Here they can. Bite me. Also, the blood of inebriated people is what gets them drunk and it tastes like wine. I don't make the rules. Okay I do, but as I said, bite me.


End file.
